


Why Sebastian Should Not Be Allowed To Interact With People Outside His Usual Social Circle or Phillip's Life Is Hard

by Kay_Space_Prince (EliasGrey)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasGrey/pseuds/Kay_Space_Prince
Summary: Just a short, goofy drabble about what happens when Seb talks to Phillip at a party. Incredibly self-indulgent and pointless fun. :)





	Why Sebastian Should Not Be Allowed To Interact With People Outside His Usual Social Circle or Phillip's Life Is Hard

Sebastian stared at photos that hung on the wall, sipping his drink as the others set up a couples’ Cards Against Humanity game behind him (A recurring favorite, as everyone loved trying to set Makk up with his best friend and long-time crush Phil, as well as seeing which of the poly triad got kicked out this time. Seb's bet was on Caleb, it'd gotten cold recently and he hogged blankets). Specifically, the blond was staring at an older photo of a solemn teenage boy, who had the unusual combination of light, nearly white, hair and dark but blue eyes. The boy was posed with a man and woman he bared no resemblance to as well as two considerably younger children that he did.

“Hey Farfield!” Seb called over the chatter of the party, making Phil turn from where he was retrieving snacks from the kitchen. “This you?” The black-haired young man walked over the the group of photos, his face showing mild interest.

“In this photo? That’s me, the little boy.” He pointed out each figure in turn. "Those are my adopted guardians, Melodie and Athar Tavenson, my brother, William, and Holly.”

“Matching outfits and all. Cute,” drawled Sebastian. “This the same brother who’s got your dad’s looks?” Phil gave him a look of mild disdain and disbelief.

“I’ve only got the one.”

Seb turned his attention from the photo to Phil. After a minute of slightly uncomfortable silence, Phil spoke again. “My... father had a beard though. A big one. But otherwise... yeah. I’m a dead ringer for my mom, though,” he said with a bitter smile.

“Mmm. I’d probably fuck your dad. Just so you know - you can already tell that kid's gonna grow up to be handsome, and I _always_ go for the furry ones.” He glanced back fondly at Lucas, his bear. “Obviously. It’d never happen, I know. Anything new with you?”

 

* * *

 

 Epilogue:

 

“YOU SAID _WHAT_ TO HIM? SEBASTIAN WILCOX WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?”

“In his defense, Charles, William Sr. is the _definition_ of a hot dad, silver fox mix.”

“ANDY CARRIGEN, YOU ARE NEXT!”


End file.
